


when you call, i shatter into pieces (like the edges of my soul)

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: At first TaMeyah thought that the phone calls she kept getting about car insurance were getting annoying, but when she heard an angelic voice who called herself Angie she knew she was screwed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra) mentioned, TaMeyah Withers(author)/Angie the car insurence lady(oc)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um this is based off the phone calls I keep getting.

*Ring Ring* TaMeyah sighs as she hears the familiar ringtone coming from her phone. "I wonder who that could be?" She picks up her phone and reads the caller Id. It says **Scam likely**.

'ugh it must be Jamie again' she thought to herself before answering. "Hello?" " _Hi this is Angie calling about your car insurance_ "

"Um I don't have a car so I'm not sure how I would get insurance for it" " _Sorry for taking your time then._ " "Wait don't leave!" TaMeyah exclaimed before Angie could hang up.

" _Why? Do you need something?_ " Angie inquired. "No I just wanted to talk to someone, I've been lonely ever since since my ex left me for a cat." TaMeyah replied blushing slightly. " _Well I guess I have a little time to spare._ "

" _Wait_ s _o you're telling me your ex left you for a cat?_ " Angie asked "Yeah" TaMeyah answered " _And what was her name again?_ " "Adora." " _Wow talk about harsh._ "

"So what about you any exes?"TaMeyah asked. " _Yeah her name was_ _Catra she never told me why she was leaving me though._ " Angie said solemnly. "Wait Catra? that's the cat that adora left me for!" TaMeyah exclaimed " _Wow small world huh?_ "

**//3 Hours Later\\\**

" _Wow that was the most fun I had in a long time but I must be going. Um what was your name again?_ " "TaMeyah but my friends call me rat."

" _Okay TaMeyah I'll talk to you again sometime?_ " "Sure bye love you" TaMeyah muttered.

" _What was that?_ " Angie asked. "Nothing bye!" TaMeyah said hanging up while blushing.

'dang I really hope she didn't hear that' TaMeyah thought to herself.

"Gosh I messed that up didn't I?" TaMeyah asked her peegant emoji shrine but got no answer. "Oh well might as well just go to bed." 

While lying in bed TaMeyah couldn't help but think about Angie, she eventually drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie pov this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i continuing this?

"Okay TaMeyah I'll talk to you again sometime?" I say " _ Sure bye love you _ " TaMeyah mutters.

"What was that _? _ " I asked. " _ Nothing bye! _ " she says hanging. 'She loves me?' I think to myself.

"Angie! what are you doing? you're supposed to be scamming people not flirting and having 3 hour conversations!" 

I whip my head around to face Mr.Patel. "I'm sorry sir." "Angie this is the third time you've lost us money this week! I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to let you go, pack your things and leave."

"Yes sir." He turns and goes back to his office as I start to pack my stuff.

"Look who finally got laid off." Jamie sneers. "Shut up Jamie I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans." I reply, thoroughly annoyed. "Whatever." He scoffs.

"At least people want me around." He adds under his breath.

"What was that?" I said slowly. "I said at least people want me around, first your cat girlfriend leaves you, now you're getting fired, but hey maybe someone will want you eventually."

He says while putting his hand on my shoulder.

Having enough of his shit I punch him right in his smug face feeling a satisfying crunch. "Don't you ever touch me again you dick!" "You broke my nose you crazy bitch!" He cries out while running off. 'Good grief I thought that would never end, I should head home before he comes back.' I think to myself before heading to the exit.

**//Angie's apartment 2 days later\\\**

"Ugh why can't I stop thinking about what she said?" I exclaim while a blush spreads across my face.

"Maybe it's cause you're gay for her." My roommate says while going to sit on the couch. "Asuna don't tease me like that, you're the same way with Alice" She blushes at the mention of the blonde knight.

"That's irrelevant, we're talking about you!" She rushes out still blushing.

"So what's her name again?" She asks, finally composing herself. "TaMeyah." I sigh out dreamly. "Hey Ange?" "Hmm?" "You're drooling"

“No I’m not.” I say sitting up. She giggled at my antics “I was only joking, you should call her.”

“I would but I don’t know what to say.” I say running my fingers through my blonde hair.

“Ask her to go out to lunch or something.” She says getting up from the couch. 

“I will do that thanks Asuna.” “Whatever you big baby.” She says while heading to her room. “Hey if we get together maybe I’ll help you out with Alice.” 

“I don’t need your help, unlike you I know what I’m doing.” “Yeah sure you do, that must be why you spent over an hour figuring out how to respond to Alice’s goodnight text.” 

“ I was young at the time.”She says defiantly.

“That was last week!”

I reach over to grab my phone and type in my favorite number and hit call, It rings a few times before she picks up.” _ Hello? _ ” She asks voice raspy from sleep. “Hey it’s Angie I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo spooky cliffhanger see y'all next time..... or not

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this


End file.
